Heated Mistakes
by xxlisaxx
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth are at odds since her visit to Hamilton. However Jack's budding friendship with Nurse Carter may threaten to destroy everything.
1. Chapter 1

It was hot and sunny in Hope Valley. Jack leaned over the fence at the jail watching everyone pass-by. He was drinking some lemonade after doing his rounds. Pastor Frank asked Jack earlier if he could chop up some firewood for the church, if he had some spare time. He had stupidly said he would help because it was a distraction from his own thoughts about a particular brunette woman wandering around with Charles Kensington.

He had to admit they made a handsome couple. Charles was right for Elizabeth in so many ways that he wasn't. He was respected in society which is something her family liked. He had a stable job in an office which it would appear Elizabeth liked, she almost jumped at the idea of her father offering him a job in his firm. He knew there was some risk to being a Mountie but his life wasn't worth living without having the job he loved so much. Perhaps he and Elizabeth were not well suited, it was especially clear that they were not well suited in Hamilton. But here in Hope Valley he felt they were perfectly suited, he admired her strength, kindness and perseverance.

He saw Nurse Faith Carter wandering across from the Mercantile. She looked happy with her post, clearly from a loved one. He was so happy for her help when they were in Hamilton and his brother was in trouble. Tom appears to be doing well at the Saw Mill courtesy of Faith's Uncle who's the Foreman. She waved and he reciprocated with a smile.

He looks sad, she thought. If he and Elizabeth Thatcher have ended their courtship perhaps she could swoop in and be the woman that he really needs in his life. She wouldn't mind a man like him. Jack was caring, kind, good with children. Not to mention he was very handsome, she had definitely gone to sleep thinking about those huge muscles wrapped around her and keeping her warm. She blushed, those are inappropriate thoughts to have, she thought. She'd seen Elizabeth kiss Charles after seeing him off on the Stagecoach, she'd also seen Jack's face, he looked heartbroken or angry, she wasn't sure. She would need to find out whether they had ended their courtship, she would ask Jack herself after her rounds this afternoon.

Later in the afternoon, Jack was chopping up wood and putting it in a cart to take up to the church. He was in the woods and the sun was shining right on him. He was so warm and sweating so much, he noticed that no one was around, not many people ventured around this part of the woods. He was weighing up the decision to take his top off. If he took it off, he'd feel cooler and perhaps it would dry out a bit before he had to put it back on to take the wood to the church. However, if someone saw him, they could take offense to him being half naked. He looked up at the beating down sun and decided it was too warm. He took off his shirt and threw it over the nearest branch he could see.

"Did you enjoy your lunch, Elizabeth?" Abigail asked, she was worried about Elizabeth. Ever since she came home from Hamilton she seemed lost. She thought it was perhaps because she and Jack had been at odds.

"Yes, I did. Thank you, Abigail." She said with a polite smile.

"Is there something else, you look lost,"

"Have you seen Jack? I really need to talk to him…" Elizabeth really needed to talk to him. She wanted Jack to know how much she cared about him and that Charles was just a friend.

"Frank said he offered to cut up some firewood for the church. That's all I know," she smiled. She knew they would work out all their issues.

"Thank you, Abigail," she would sort out all this angry business and things could go back to how they were, Elizabeth thought.

"Why don't you bring him some lemonade? it's really warm out there today," she offered. Elizabeth followed Abigail to the kitchen and took the offered pitcher of Lemonade with her.

Faith had been told by Pastor Frank that Jack was cutting up wood near the edge of town. He wanted to assist him but couldn't because he was on a house call for the Henderson's. Mrs. Henderson was severely unwell. She had already been to the Henderson's to give pain relief to her but it wouldn't be long until she was no longer with us, she thought. She thought Jack might be hungry and definitely thirsty, so she packed some sandwiches and some cool lemonade to share with him. It would be nice she thought to talk to him as friends and perhaps something more.

Faith walked with her basket up the trail to the clearing where she followed the sound of wood snapping and cracking. She was accustomed to men without shirts as she gave physicals when she was in Hamilton but Jack she was not accustomed.

"Faith!" he smiled "What're you doing here?" he followed her gaze to his bare chest "I am really sorry," he went to grab his shirt off the branch.

She touched his arm, "It's fine really. You're hard at work and it's so warm out here." His bare chest would be something she would be thinking about for a long time. Non-the-less he put his shirt on.

"So, what are you doing here?" he said.

"Well, I haven't had lunch yet and I'd be surprised if you had so I thought I'd bring something here for you." he smiled. Faith was really nice he thought. But then he supposed nurses had that quality built in otherwise they wouldn't be nurses.

"That's really nice of you, if you have anything cold and drinkable in that basket, it would be much appreciated." He was parched and this was hard work in this heat but it kept his mind active and away from thoughts of Elizabeth.

Faith sat down on a broken tree and placed her basket down next to her. She got out two cups and poured some lemonade into both and offered it to Jack. He placed the axe down in the log and sat down next to her. Jack drank the lemonade and sighed "this is amazing," it was sweet and like nectar running down his throat.

"Can't have the Constable of Hope Valley dehydrated?" they both laughed. She wondered if he could tell she was flirting with him or if she was being too flirty.

"They'd probably get along fine without me," he said. Faith was sweet.

"You mean a lot to people here in town." She smiled and she meant what she said. He was good at his job and was a good man. She opened her basket and got out the tin with the sandwiches in it.

"Cheese or ham?" she asked. He seemed surprised at her offering him food.

"You eat your lunch, I'll be fine," although the sight of those sandwiches suddenly made him so hungry.

"Don't be silly… I made more in case," she admitted. She was thankful when he smiled and she didn't feel like a fool anymore.

"Whatever you don't want I'll have," she took out a ham sandwich and offered him the rest. The sandwiches were good, he thought. Then again, he was so hungry, he could eat a horse and then a pig and a goat.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was walking to the clearing to see Jack. She desperately wanted to talk to him about their courtship and clear the animosity between them. Charles wanted more out their friendship but she had shot him down, he seems to be so persistent and she fears hurting him. She knows that she could never love him as anything more than a friend, she doesn't have the same feelings with Charles as she does with Jack. When she's with Jack everyone and everything else just melts away and it's just the two of them.

She got to the clearing with her basket and the lemonade only to see Jack putting on his shirt and Faith staring at him. She knew she shouldn't have but she hid behind a tree and watched their interaction. It could be harmless…she could have just come across Jack whilst he was cutting wood for the church. That idea was burnt out when Faith sat down on the broken tree and they shared lunch. She watched him laugh and smile with her. She knew there was more to their relationship than talking about Tom's health in Hamilton. She sadly and quietly left them to their lunch date.

Faith decided to broach the question about his courtship with Elizabeth "what's going on with you and Elizabeth?" he looked up quite surprised. He hadn't expected her to bring up that particular topic especially when he'd tried all day to not think about Elizabeth.

"Oh,"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. It's just I'm a good listener and you know I wouldn't tell anyone." She seemed trustworthy, thought Jack. He really wanted to talk to someone about how he was feeling.

"No, it's just a strange topic, that's all,"

"If you don't fancy talking about it, it's fine," she lied. She really wanted him to talk about it. She wanted to know whether or not she stood a chance at a courtship with him.

"I have no idea what's going on with me and Elizabeth," he sighed "things were better before we went to Hamilton. I know her family despise the idea of me and would never give us their blessing and then there's Charles." He said the last part through his teeth. Faith felt sorry for him, she can't imagine what family wouldn't want this lovely man as a son-in-law.

"Well, perhaps it's time you talked to Elizabeth. Cleared the air. You can only be you," she took a deep breath in "and you are pretty wonderful," she said. He looked surprised but then patted her back as a gesture of thanks. He watched Faith leave with her basket, thankful for their friendship. She really was a good listener and had a lovely heart. What she said about clearing the air with Elizabeth was true, he needed to sit down with her and discuss their courtship at some point.

At the café, Abigail saw Elizabeth stride past her window. She didn't expect her back so soon and she didn't look happy. She walked into the café with a huff and a sigh. "What's wrong? Didn't Jack like Lemonade?"

"I wouldn't know," she said with an angry huff. She walked through to Abigail's kitchen and placed her basket down on a chair.

"What happened Elizabeth?" she said with obvious concern. She sat down in her lounge and gesture for Elizabeth to follow. She sat down and ate a scone.

"I got there and Faith Carter was sitting there eating lunch with Jack. It was clearly a lunch date."

"No. Are you sure?"

"Yes, they were sitting on a broken tree eating sandwiches and drinking lemonade. They were laughing and smiling at one another as well." Elizabeth was sad because she desperately wanted that to be her and Jack. Abigail could see that Elizabeth was really upset. She knew that Elizabeth loved Jack and Jack loved Elizabeth.

"Have you talked to Jack?" It may not be what it seems she thought.

"And ruin their date?" she huffed. Elizabeth got up and started pacing. She was eating a scone at the same time.

"Perhaps their just friends?" offered Abigail.

"Perhaps but it looked awfully cosy," countered Elizabeth.

"Why don't you go and see Jack tonight and work this out with him?" Abigail said.

"What if he feels that he has more in common with Faith than he does with me?" her insecurities were rising to the surface. Faith had a lot more in common with Jack than she did, they were both from a similar background.

"They might have things in common but the heart wants, what it wants. Trust me there's no stopping it," Abigail said from personal experience. She had no intention to be in a courtship with Noah Stanton but a few weeks later they were married.

Jack sat on the porch of the jail patting Rip. He had showered after a long day of work in the woods. Pastor Frank was very happy with the amount of wood that he'd cut up. To be fair, he'd worked hard today, he thought. He cut up much more than he thought he would. Probably due to the intervention from Faith, it was a nice gesture that she'd brought some lemonade and sandwiches. It kept him going for the next few hours before he had to do his evening rounds. "Ah Rip! You, lazy dog! What a day must be like in your eyes! You sleep and eat, wish I could do that!"

"Didn't you once tell me that talking to yourself in public was…strange? And that you'd worry for my mental sanity?" he looked up to see Elizabeth, she was smiling and it made him smile.

"Ah but I wasn't talking to myself, I was talking to…" even he could hear Rip sleeping. They both laughed. He moved over slightly to allow Elizabeth to sit down next to him. They were sitting really close to one another and it was really wonderful, thought Elizabeth.

They decided to have dinner at Abigail's. Once most of the customers had disappeared, Elizabeth and Jack sat in Abigail's lounge. It had been a strange dinner, neither one saying what was on their mind and it made the conversation a bit stinted. They laughed and it was a good dinner but there was clearly an elephant in the room. He bid her a goodnight and Elizabeth went to the kitchen to talk to Abigail.

"I feel like we had more to say to one another than what we actually said! He didn't bring up Faith once!"

"Perhaps it wasn't a memorable event, Elizabeth,"

"Those sorts of things are memorable to Jack, I know him well-enough to know that." Elizabeth went to bed that night confused and upset. He didn't even mention it! She huffed and puffed. She was glad she didn't have school to teach in the morning, because she was certain she wasn't going to get enough sleep tonight.

She wandered into the Jail to finally have a much-needed discussion with Jack. He wasn't there only Rip, who howled at her. Suddenly the door opened and he appeared in his uniform, like a saviour.

"Elizabeth? Do you need something?" concern obvious in his voice. Jack thought she looked lovely today, she was wearing her pink dress which made her eyes look wonderful.

She shook her head "I just came to see how you are,"

He smiled and thought that it was kind and perhaps they were getting past this awkwardness they seem to be feeling, now would probably be the time to clear the air with her. "Thank you, I'm well. Just a lot of paperwork to be getting on with." He grabbed some coffee and sat down at his desk, she sat opposite him.

"I saw you and Faith yesterday." She hoped she didn't sound too desperate for information.

"Oh really?" he was reading through some of the information left from various towns-folk on his desk.

"You two were having lunch together." She hoped he would elaborate on this.

"Yeah, she brought some lemonade and sandwiches, we ended up talking. It was good," he said oblivious to Elizabeth and her tone. The way he smiled at the recollection of Faith's lunch really annoyed her and she felt her heart implode. All those insecurities bubbling to the surface and threatening to explode. He didn't feel the need to embellish what a lunch was.

"Have you two been regularly talking?" she wanted to know the status of their friendship, whether it was something more than friends or not.

"No, not really. But she expressed some interest and I thought why not," he said. He truly believed they were talking about nothing more than he and Faith having a nice lunch.

"What sort of interest?" her tone made Jack's eyes pop-up. She seemed angry and he couldn't understand why. He hadn't said anything to offend her.

"I'm getting the feeling that you're upset with me?" he asked.

"You had lunch with another woman, yes I'm upset and last night you didn't mention it," she said to him in a very hurt tone. She was upset and angry. All her feelings had boiled over now and he was getting the brunt of it.

"It wasn't a date, she brought some lemonade and sandwiches, we sat and talked," he was getting annoyed now because she was making it seem like he was unfaithful to her. He would never do something like that. "I've never given you any reason to doubt my actions. If you spend time with Charles, why can't I have a discussion with Faith?" even saying Charles' name made his skin crawl.

"Charles has nothing to do with this!" she raised her voice and stood up.

"He has everything to do with this! If I wasn't in the picture he'd have no problem proposing marriage to you," he said and it hurt him to finally admit it out loud.

"We are friends, nothing more!"

"I disagree! You wouldn't spend so much time with him, if you didn't have some feelings for him," even saying that made Jack sick to his stomach. The idea of Charles and Elizabeth professing their love to each other was something that his nightmares were made of.

"He is one of my dearest friends! Off course we're going to spend time together!" she argued.

"Off course, he is!"

"I have never given you any reason to doubt my word,"

"Me neither," they were both standing and were both angry with the other. Elizabeth couldn't breathe, she was so angry at his accusations. That he didn't trust her.

"This courtship isn't working." She blurted out and to her surprise, he didn't disagree.

"No, it's not," he agreed, they needed to sit down and work through this together.

"I really think we should end our courtship." This wasn't what Jack had in mind but if that's what Elizabeth wanted then who was he to deny her happiness.

"If that's what you want," he said, his voice dripped in sadness. He never imagined this end for them, he always imagined they would get married and have kids.

"It is," she said curtly and stormed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Jack banged his fist on his desk. He hadn't been this mad for a long time. How could she just give up? She completely blind-sided him, he never saw this coming. Well, that was the first time he'd ever really, truly been in love. They say that lightning never strikes in the same place twice, so he'll probably be a confirmed bachelor for the rest of his life. He likes being a Mountie so now he won't have to choose between his job and the love of his life. If he gets hurt or even killed, he won't have to worry about leaving behind a family. He'd never have children, that was a sore loss but if they're not his and Elizabeth's then he had no interest in procreating at all.

Elizabeth went home and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She laid her face down and cried into her pillow. She didn't know what she was saying, she said it in anger but the look on Jack's face made it seem as though he would never forgive her. Abigail came running in "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

"My courtship with Jack is over." She said and cried more in to her hands. Abigail gave her a tissue and rubbed her shoulders.

"Why?" she asked, she would never had seen this coming.

"… because we got into this big fight and then I told him that we should end the courtship…" Abigail was stunned.

"Have you spoken to Jack since this happened?"

"No," she nodded and comforted Elizabeth. Perhaps, letting the ground settle between her and Jack would be the best solution for right now.

Abigail thought it best for Elizabeth to get some rest, she was very emotional. She looked out the window and across to the jail, there were no lights, no sign of Jack around at all. She thought he might be on his rounds. She hoped that they would settle this soon.

A week later, Faith saw Jack sitting on a seat near the edge of the pond. He looked miserable and depressed. He was wearing his uniform and he had it unbuttoned, which was unusual for him. He always dressed immaculately when he was in uniform. He had his head in his heads, clearly something happened but where was Elizabeth? Usually he turned to Elizabeth for comfort. She walked over to him despite having patients to see, he looked like a man in need of some comfort.

"Hey," she rubbed the small of his back

Jack hadn't noticed Faith had appeared and to tell the truth, he didn't care. The only person he wished to see was Elizabeth but she didn't want to see him. if he was being honest with himself, he was heartbroken. He thought when Rosemary called off their engagement that he was heartbroken then, but this pain in his chest is nothing compared with that. It's like an immense pain but time made that wound disappear and it will again but he won't be led down the garden path again.

"Hey," he said attempting to be polite.

"Is everything ok?" she was really concerned. Jack was usually the stoic, silent but happy person.

"Faith, right now, isn't the best time for a conversation." He smiled politely then picked up his hat, tied his uniform and got on his horse.

As Elizabeth was heading towards the Mercantile, she saw Jack and Faith sitting together near the pond. She was instantly jealous, she had been avoiding him for over a week and he hadn't made any reasons to come to see her or even speak to her. She couldn't blame Jack for not wanting to talk to her, she'd probably really hurt him, but he didn't fight her on it, he didn't fight for them.

Jack had got word that some bank robbers known as the Botley Gang were known to be travelling light through the area. He knew he'd have to step up his rounds and keep a vigilant eye out for any new comers. Although, he seriously doubted that they would appear in Hope Valley. He heard a knock on the Jail door and Abigail appeared.

"Something wrong Abigail?" he noticed that she only ever came in to the Jail when something was seriously wrong. He was genuinely concerned for her as evidence in his voice.

"No, I brought you some treats," she opened her basket to reveal her goodies "…a couple of scones, a few sugar biscuits and a slice of pie," she smiled, but Jack could swear there was a pretence for her bringing these treats.

"Truthfully Abigail, I'm not all that hungry." He lied, those treats smelt heavenly and he had missed her cooking.

"I haven't seen you in the café lately, I was worried that you haven't been eating," he hadn't been in the café since the falling out he had with Elizabeth and she was starting to worry that they wouldn't get back together. This was the longest one of their arguments had gone on for.

"No need to worry, I eat in the Saloon," he looked around his desk for the newspaper. He could have a read

"Every night? Surely you must get bored of chilli and cornbread?" she noted that he didn't have the same fire in him as he usually did.

"Abigail…not that I don't enjoy your company," he started "but what is it that you want?" he made to sound polite and caring which was difficult because he didn't feel very patient and happy today.

"I knew you'd see through it all…" she sighed "I want to know how you are, Jack." She said concern dripping in her voice. She was deeply concerned for him and tongues were starting to wag in town about his mood. Some of the younger women were looking at his new single status as a miracle and at some point, they would start showing interest in him. Poor Elizabeth, if she didn't like Faith showing interest then a whole town of single women would be torture for her, she thought.

"I'm fine," he said. He'd practiced the line quite a few times, to many other towns-folk and it had really started to sound believable. Not to his own ears but to someone else who didn't know the truth, then it was believable enough.

"You can't fool me with that…" Jack knew Abigail was one the people who wouldn't believe it and then call him out on it. She really did seem to care. He desperately wanted to ask how Elizabeth was and if she'd said anything about him but his pride refused to let him ask. "Jack? Don't you think you should talk to Elizabeth?"

"No." his answer was curt and quick. His facial expression was emotion-less. She was surprised, she would've expected him to be coming to her for advice since their fight and he hadn't approached her or the café.

"Why?" she asked. Usually he always came to talk to Elizabeth. He liked clearing the air between them.

"Elizabeth made her choice and as always I have accepted and supported it." Abigail could hear the hurt in his voice. Their argument had clearly hurt him. He had always supported any choice that she'd made, it made her sad to think that he would accept this choice as well.

"Oh. Ok." She noticed that Jack had seemingly made up his mind and that was not to her liking. "Well, Constable Thornton," she raised her voice and watched his face look up at her from his newspaper "I think you should go over and talk to Elizabeth, right now," she saw him weighing it up and she could tell he really wanted to but something was stopping him. "She's at the café," she tried to encourage him.

"I know," that made Abigail's ears prick up. If Jack supposedly didn't care then how would he know that?

"How'd you know that?"

"Our courtship may have ended but I still care for Elizabeth. I know where she is, I see her on my rounds," he tried to make it seem less creepy that he knew where Elizabeth was at every minute of the day. Just because she didn't want to be with him anymore, didn't mean that he doesn't care for her still. Abigail knew they had to get back together then, they both still have feelings for the other. Elizabeth was always looking at the Jail, waiting for him to do his rounds and watching him get back late at night.

"Why should I always chase her?" He blurted out and then he got up and buttoned his uniform reading for his night rounds.

"Because, you'll regret it if you don't!" Jack knew that was true.

"There are plenty of women in Hope Valley," Abigail was shocked at this statement, he'd never shown any other interest in the women of Hope Valley, than Elizabeth.

"Are you courting any of these women?" Abigail asked, curious about Faith Carter. Elizabeth told her earlier that she'd seen them together and was hurt when she admitted that she thought they might be courting now.

He looked down at his newspaper and Abigail couldn't tell if he nervous or embarrassed. "Perhaps," he had no intention of courting any other women but he wanted to save face in front of Abigail. He knew that whatever he said to her would be reported back to Elizabeth, he didn't want to seem pathetic.

Abigail couldn't tell what it was but she was sure that he was lying. "Elizabeth misses your company," she said, hoping he would take the bait. Jack sat back down and wasn't sure what to say.

"I miss her company too," she looked at him and was sure now. He wasn't emotional-less, he was heartbroken. Elizabeth had broken his heart. She reached across and held his hand. They stayed like that for a while. She decided to get back to the café and left her basket of treats there for him.

Elizabeth looked at the door as it opened "Abigail, I was beginning to worry about you!" it was so late and dark outside, she'd worried something had happened to her.

"I'm fine, Elizabeth." She sat down at the table as Elizabeth made them some tea. She poured the tea into the teapot.

"Where've you been?" she put two cups on the table.

"Talking to Jack," even at the sound of his name, she felt her heart squeeze again inside of her chest.

"What did he say?" she tried to sound unconcerned but she wanted to know every single detail of their meeting.

"Not a lot truthfully but he misses your company," she wondered if she should open up about their discussion. "Elizabeth, sit down for a moment," she did as she was asked. "Jack, is a handsome man," she smiled and Elizabeth was confused about where this conversation was headed. Abigail continued, "It is normal for a single man who is not courting a woman, to find himself at the attention of other single women," Elizabeth looked confused. Abigail sighed "sweetie, Jack may start courting another woman at some point. Tongues are already wagging about his single status," she wanted to reveal it gently like ripping of a bandage.

"Oh." Elizabeth didn't expect it to be so soon after their courtship had ended. "Did he say so?"

"He alluded to it," although Abigail wasn't going to mention that she knew Jack was lying when he said about courting other women. She knew he only had eyes for Elizabeth.

"Oh," she looked intently at her cup of tea, as though it was the most important thing in the world to her. Suddenly, she started to cry, "I miss him."

"Well, you need to go and tell him this," she encouraged as she got her another tissue.

"He'll probably tell me to go away," she sniffled.

"You know that isn't true. He loves you very much."

"But I hurt him," both she and Abigail knew it was the truth, it may be harder for him to forgive than she thought.

Jack went on his rounds of Hope Valley. It was dark and quiet. Nothing out of the ordinary. He rode back to the Jail and watched as saw Elizabeth's bedroom light turn to darkness. He went back to the Jail and made up the stove. He watched Rip sleep. He went to bed thinking that perhaps he and Elizabeth were just not meant to be. Weren't relationships meant to be smooth-sailing if they were fate?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

A few days later, Jack decided he needed something more filling than chilli and cornbread at the Saloon so he popped over to the café for lunch. He took the empty basket as a pretext so he had a reason to be there. He knew Elizabeth was teaching at the school because he saw her that morning on his rounds. Abigail smiled when she saw him walk in. It had been over a week but he was now here.

"I wanted to return your basket," he said politely "the scones were really good," he smiled. Abigail could see it was a genuine smile and it was nice to see the old Jack shining through. She saw him take a look at the Beef Stew, she could swear he was drooling.

"Would you like to have a seat and have some lunch Jack?" he looked indecisive "Elizabeth's not here," she added when she saw him looking around. Poor Jack, she thought, he is a very strong brave man but she could see the vulnerability in his eyes.

"Yes," he smiled holding hat in his fingertips "It'd make a nice change from chilli and cornbread," he added. He'd be happy if he never had to see a bowl of chilli ever again. He never used to like cornbread but now, it was growing on him, like fungus grows on trees, he smiled.

He noticed as he made his way to sit down in the café that a table of women were looking at him and smiling. One of them waved and he reciprocated. When Abigail brought his food and coffee, he decided to question their behaviour "Abigail, why are those women looking at me and smiling?" he whispered to her.

She looked over and knew those women, they were looking at him because to put it bluntly, they fancied him. They were all single and some of them very pretty. Not as pretty as Elizabeth but pretty-enough. The look on Jack's face made it seem that he was very confused and she suddenly caught wind that, he probably didn't have much experience with women. "Well, you had to know this was coming?" she said. She sat down opposite him.

"What was coming?" he said as he tucked into his food.

"the female attention," she said as he coughed, clearly surprised. She gave him some water.

"What female attention?" as he started buttering his crusty roll.

"You're a single man Jack. That's like gold-dust to those single women. You're a man in uniform. Now that you're no longer in a courtship with Elizabeth. They're all ready to snap you up," she saw the look on his face and could see the moment when the shoe finally dropped.

He whispered abruptly and leant across the table to Abigail "Nobody told me!?"

"This can't be the first time that women have made their intentions clear?" she questioned.

He looked confused "what do I have to do?" he looked around at the ladies sitting at the table, whispering and gossiping. They giggled as he looked at them. "I'm not ready for this, Abigail, what's it gonna take to get them to go away?"

"Well…" she got real close to Jack and whispered "marriage," then she saw the shock on his face. She went over to some of the other customers refilling their coffee cups.

Bill saw Jack sitting by himself and realised he hadn't seen him in a while, "Jack," he went over to him.

"Bill," he gestured to the seat and Bill sat down. Abigail brought over some beef stew and coffee. He smiled at her.

"I haven't seen you in a while not since your courtship ended with Elizabeth. How're you doing?" he asked genuinely curious. He had heard the news in the Mercantile and couldn't believe it. He felt the need to ask Jack himself if it was true.

"I'm doing fine, although my day just got more interesting,"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you aware that there are some women in this town who want to marry me?" he asked Bill. Gesturing over his shoulder to the gaggle of women sitting at the table.

"Yes." Jack was surprised at his answer, it had never occurred to him that he was a popular choice for a husband. He had always thought that Mounties were the last type of husband that women would want for the reason of their possible death in the line of duty.

"No one told me?"

"Why are you so surprised? You're a good-looking chap, you wear a uniform and you're helpful. You tick all boxes, son," he finished his beef stew and started drinking his coffee. Jack had finished everything and was paying Abigail.

When he said to Abigail that there were plenty more women in Hope Valley, he hadn't been serious. It would appear that comment was coming to bite him on the behind.

Elizabeth had forgotten some of the books she'd been marking at home. She entered the side door of the café nearest the lounge whilst the children were at recess. She saw Jack at the desk with Bill and desperately didn't want to be seen. So, she grabbed the books and disappeared out the door only to bump straight into Jack. He caught her before she fell but she dropped the books everywhere.

Jack's hands were on her hips and Elizabeth could feel herself missing him even more. Their faces were so close to one another, she could just turn her head slightly and plant a kiss on his lips. Perhaps that could work? Convincing him how much she cared. That they belong together. They looked at each and suddenly he let go of her hips. He cleared his throat and proceeded to bend down to pick up her books. She bent down as well. They both stood up and collated the books.

"Thank you, Jack,"

"You're welcome, Miss Thatcher," with that he disappeared. It felt like they had stepped back in the past when he called her that and it made her sad. She made her way back to the school, recess would be over shortly. The gaggle of girls were watching the whole thing from the café window and each of them were incredibly happy.

"He just called her Miss Thatcher," one of them whispered.

"That definitely means things are over," another girl said.

"He's so handsome in his uniform." One of the girls said dreamily.

"I heard that he took off his shirt the other day whilst chopping wood for the church!" this girl was met with girly sighs and interest.

Abigail stood at the kitchen window watching everything and thought perhaps now they might sit down and discuss things. They were keeping everything bottled up and she knew at some point one of them would hit boiling point. She hoped Pastor Frank would do what she asked of him, she knew she was meddling but she was sure that it would be ok. Especially if they got back together.

Jack hadn't meant to be rude but he still loved her, calling her by her name out loud was agonising. Especially since she was wearing that blue dress that made her eyes sparkle. She gets more and more beautiful with each passing day. Pastor Frank saw Jack and felt bad, he had promised Abigail that he would deliver her message.

"Hey Jack," Jack halted and turned around, he smiled at the pastor.

"Hey Frank, how's things?"

"Not so good Jack!" he feigned upset.

"Oh, anything I can do to help?" he asked. It was usual that Frank was annoyed or upset.

"I'm glad you asked, the stove at the church…I think there's a bird's nest in it. I can hear chirping but I can't see the problem." He wasn't technically lying there was a problem with the stove but it wasn't because of a bird's nest, he was sure of that.

Jack was hesitant to offer considering Elizabeth was teaching there but he could always drop by later and she'd finished teaching. "I'll come later and have a look at it, if you like?" the pastor smiled and nodded. At least he'd done Abigail's bidding and could report to her that he'd done as asked.

Later in the afternoon, Jack went inside and hoped his presence wouldn't cause too much of a distraction for the children. He had brought some of his tools to have a look at the stove. When he wandered in, Elizabeth looked up at him as well as all the children. He smiled "I'm just here to look at the stove," he went over and got out his tools.

"We thought you were here to talk to Miss Thatcher!" Emily said. All the girls giggled.

"I'm sure Mountie-Jack doesn't want to interrupt our Maths lesson," she said to the children. One of the children raised their hands. "Yes, Billy?"

"Are you and Mountie-Jack still not back together yet?" Elizabeth's face blushed and Jack decided to keep working on the stove.

"That is an inappropriate question Billy," she gave her best angry face at him.

Opal turned around to Billy and said, "that's still a no then," all the children laughed.

"Excuse me children! My love life is none of business!"

"Awww, you love Mountie-Jack!" all the girls awed and oo-ed.

"Children if you don't want more homework then I suggest you get back to your equations," the children went all quiet until they heard creaking from the stove. Jack was huffing.

Elizabeth wandered over to Jack he was looking all around the fire. "Is there something wrong?" she asked carefully, not willing to annoy him. although for the entire time she'd known him, he'd never raised his voice or said anything to intentionally hurt her.

"I'm not sure." He looked at her, she was no next to him "Pastor Frank says there's something wrong with the stove, but I can't find anything?" he lit the stove and it appeared to be working perfectly fine. He couldn't see any birds nest in the chimney.

"Perhaps he inadvertently fixed it?" she suggested.

"But then why would he ask me to come and look at it?" he was confused, there had to be more than the stove.

"I'm not sure?" she wanted to ask him to have dinner with her tonight or whenever he was free. She wanted to fix their relationship even if they were only friends, it would be something rather than nothing. Jack was picking up his tools and wiping his hands on a cloth. He buttoned up his uniform and began to walk out the door.

He surprised her by turning around "do you want to have supper tonight with me at Abigail's?" she was clearly shocked.

"Yes, I would like that,"

"Good. I'll meet you at 7 at Abigail's. I want to talk to you about something," she smiled but inside she was jumping for joy! He evidently wanted to resume their courtship, she thought.

The rest of the day Elizabeth was so content and happy. She hadn't expected him to make the first move but she was so glad that he did. She practically skipped home to Abigail's. Abigail noticed the change in her mood and was glad for it. She knew sending Jack to the school would bring out a discussion.

"What's made you so happy?" she already knew the answer.

"Jack has invited me to have dinner here with him tonight at 7." Abigail was so happy for them, she hadn't expected him to be so forthcoming but perhaps he needed time to rationally think things through.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" then she sighed

"What's the matter?"

"Well, I wish I'd known sooner, then I could've made something special!"

"It really doesn't matter because I'll be so happy when he says he wants to resume our courtship!" she felt as though she was floating on air. She didn't know she could be this happy.

"Aw, I'm so happy for you honey," and she meant every word of it.

Jack had finished his rounds, the Botley Gang were still at large. They had managed to manoeuvre every attempt at being caught. It was getting close to seven o'clock and he decided he would have dinner and then wander off to do an evening round. He doubted he and Elizabeth's dinner would take too long. He hoped that what he needed to discuss would be accepted and they could start a new chapter.

He walked over to Abigail's and it was busy as usual at this time of night. He walked through and saw Elizabeth waiting in Abigail's lounge. She smiled when she saw him and then he knew he was making the right decision tonight.

Elizabeth was surprised that Jack was still wearing his uniform, usually on dates like these he wore his own clothes. She saw him smile at Abigail and he noticed the kitchen table was ready for dinner.

"I just assumed we'd eat in the café?" he said. She was wearing a lovely pink dress, he was sad for a moment but he knew he needed to power through this dinner otherwise this discussion would never happen.

"I thought this was better for talking, since it's busy out there," Elizabeth said as she wandered over to him.

They both sat down at the table and Abigail placed their dinner in front of them. It was southern fried chicken steak and it was one of his favourites. "Thank you, Abigail,"

"Well, you too have a good chat now," he smiled. That was weird he thought.

Once they'd finished eating, Jack thought now was the best time to broach the subject with her. She seemed to be in a lovely mood which pleased him greatly.

"I wanted to have dinner tonight so we could discuss our relationship," she nodded and encouraged him "well, I think we've got to let this animosity go that's holding us apart,"

"I completely agree!" she said enthusiastically. She was waiting for him to say, 'let's get back together' and then they could kiss and everything would be wonderful again.

"You know, I am so happy you're so enthusiastic!" he smiled. This was going better than he'd hoped.

"I am so glad that you're happy for us to resume our friendship," she felt her heart sink into her stomach at the word friendship.

"Friendship?" she clarified.

"Yes, what else is there?" he wondered if she thought about resuming their courtship but she was the one who ended it so why would she want to resume it? He would've jumped at the chance if it'd been offered.

"Nothing," they both smiled but Jack was now disappointed that their courtship was effectively finished.

"You won't have to worry about you and Charles wandering about town together, I promise I'll try not to get too jealous," he smiled at her but inside at the mention of that creatures name he felt as though someone had reached down his throat and yanked out his heart. He knew the second they got together he would hate himself and must try to not accidently shoot Charles.

"I finished everything with Charles. I explained to him that my heart doesn't belong to him." she admitted. He'd been angry but then he accepted that this was her home now. He'd left on the stagecoach a few days prior and she doubted he'd be coming back anytime soon.

Jack couldn't be any happier if he tried. Inside he was dancing, the knowledge that Charles had disappeared and wasn't coming back was a heavenly treat.

"I've got to go and do my rounds, it was a lovely dinner," he stood up and went to pay Abigail for dinner. He smiled politely. Elizabeth sat there drinking some tea.

"So how was dinner Jack?" she enquired, curious as to why he was leaving already.

"Perfect as per usual Abigail, thank you!" he noticed it was less busy now and Abigail seemed happier.

"Brilliant," then Jack left and Abigail went to see Elizabeth. She was drinking her tea absentmindedly, Abigail sat down and was conflicted as to whether she was happy or sad. She was guessing sad, her eyes looked as though she was far away.

"How was dinner?" Abigail asked.

"It was lovely," she said but her voice was full of sadness.

"What happened?"

"He wanted to discuss putting our animosity aside," she sighed "he wants to be friends," she said sadly.

"Friends? I think there's too much history for you to be friends,"

"I think so too but I suppose friendship is all he wants from me,"

"Did you ask about the courtship?"

"I was too afraid to,"

"Elizabeth, you need to talk to him! Go and find him now and talk about this! The longer you leave it, the worse it will get."

"You're right," she got up and went outside. His horse was gone, so she went to the livery to borrow a horse. Abigail was happy, her meddling was proving a useful tactic.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Elizabeth raced off into the night, she wished that she'd had more lessons from Jack. She always looked forward to them, especially the first time when he'd lifted her up with his big biceps. She missed that Mountie, more than he could ever know. However, her riding skills were not the best and she felt this brown-ish horse was mocking her. It was really dark and she was going through trees. She wanted to turn back but she couldn't remember the way she'd came. She was sure that this was Jack's routine round. If she was being honest with herself, she was scared and nervous. She was a chasing a man who only wanted to be friends through the darkness and the woods and she wasn't even sure if she was going the right way.

Jack rode back into Hope Valley and trotted past the café to the Jail. He noticed that Elizabeth's bedroom light was off. That was strange he thought! She's never usually in bed this early… she's usually chatting with Abigail or writing in her journal. He dismounted from his horse and gave him a stroke.

At that moment, Abigail came running out of the café over to Jack "where's Elizabeth?" she said panicking. The tone in her voice was making him concerned.

"I have no idea, Abigail. Why?"

"She took off after you, she wanted to talk!" she said.

"Do you know which way she went?" Abigail gestured with her hand to the woods and Jack feared more than ever for her safety. She wasn't an experienced rider and could get easily hurt. It was pitch black in the woods. With that Jack jumped back on to his horse and rode like lightning out of Hope Valley. Abigail went back into the café and watched as Jack disappeared into the night.

Elizabeth was still riding through the dark, every time she tried to turn the horse around it kept going and she got more and more frustrated. Suddenly the horse jerked backwards and she went flying off on to the cold grass. The horse galloped off into the distance and she attempted to right herself. She moved over and felt a large stone and thanked God that she missed it. If she'd fell on that stone, she probably would be dead right now.

It was so dark, she couldn't see her hand in front of her face, so she got to her feet and turned to start walking. She decided the opposite direction would be best because she thought that was the way she came. Her wrist was throbbing.

Jack got to the woods and saw no sign of movement. He worried about how far she could've gotten or if she was hurt. All of a sudden, a stray horse came galloping towards him. He caught the reins and recognised the horse as being from the livery, but where was Elizabeth. He tethered the horse, to a tree, mounted his own horse and went in search of her through the woods.

"ELIZABETH!" Jack waited and heard nothing back, he was concerned that she had been thrown from the horse and was wounded somewhere. He thought about their dinner as he rode further through the woods, he didn't want to be friends. He wanted to marry Elizabeth and have children with her…lots of children. He wanted to grow old with her and fuss over her.

The pain in Elizabeth's wrist was slowly spreading up her arm and she felt lightheaded and dizzy. She could've sworn she heard Jack just then but perhaps it wasn't him. She sat down on the grass for a moment, just to catch her breath, she felt so tired, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"ELIZABETH!" Jack tried again, he listened intently, trying to hear even the tiniest amount of noise. He rode past some trees when he heard "Jack!" it was quiet but it was definitely her voice.

"Elizabeth!" thank God, he thought! She's alive! He just needed to follow the sound of her voice.

Tears had started to well up in her eyes and were threatening to fall. She was scared and she wanted to wrap her arms around Jack and make him never let her go. "Jack?" she called out. Her voice was weak, it was getting really cold and she'd stupidly left without a shawl or coat. She heard galloping and it was getting closer and closer. She prayed it was Jack. "Elizabeth?" he called out hearing twigs and leaves rustling.

He got off his horse and approached her, he engulfed her in a hug and kissed her forehead. He was so thankful she was safe. "Are you hurt?"

"The horse threw me off and then it disappeared…"

"I've got the horse. Are you hurt?" he repeated to her. He took off his uniform and wrapped it around her shoulder and then done it up because she was shivering in his arms. He heard her intake a breath when he lifted her arm. "My wrist hurts and now so does my arm," she said, still trembling.

"It could be dislocated. I'll get you back to the Jail and then have a proper look at it." He didn't want to let her go but he needed to get her back to Hope Valley. "Ready?" he said to her and she felt confused. "Ready for what?" he then lifted her onto the horse and then climbed on himself. He held her with one arm around her waist and they trotted carefully back to Hope Valley.

Meanwhile, Abigail was waiting vigilantly by the window hoping to see Jack bring Elizabeth home. It was getting late and she was sure in the woods would be pitch black. She knew Elizabeth wasn't a strong rider but she imagined that she would catch up to Jack. She never thought Elizabeth would go missing. She felt so incredibly guilty. She was a bad person. She heard trotting and saw Jack and Elizabeth who was wrapped in his uniform, make their way to the livery, probably to tether the horses and return the borrowed horse.

Jack helped Elizabeth down from the horse, his hands were on her hips and they felt wonderful. He couldn't imagine what possessed him to want to be friends? She was the love of his life, when he thought she could be in danger, it made him sick to his stomach and his heart clenched.

"Thank you," she was weak and tired, he could see he eyes were heavy. He was quick to tether the horses and lock the livery. He then ushered her into the jail to look at her injuries and dress them. He had no idea where Faith was but she could see Elizabeth tomorrow, he'd make sure of it.

He sat her down near the stove, took his uniform off her and gave her a blanket to keep her warm. "Let me have a look at this arm?" she held out her arm, he could see she was in visible pain and but there was no swelling.

"I can't move it very well and it's really painful," his heart was clenched in his chest, she was in pain and there wasn't very much he could do to stop it.

"It's a dislocated shoulder," he looked at her and she got more worried because he looked more worried now. "I can pop the shoulder back into its socket but it will hurt, a lot,"

He got up and rooted around in his cupboard for something. "There it is," he said to himself. He brought over to her a small box marked pain relief. "I can give you some of this, it will help with the pain. No doubt when Faith see's you tomorrow she'll give you the same thing." She nodded and he gave her some water and mixed in the pain relief. "It also acts as a sedative so, you're gonna feel sleepy soon,"

She drank all the water in the glass with the powder in it. She could already feel her body getting lethargic and sleepy. She felt an immense pain and looked at Jack "I've popped your shoulder back in," he smiled and could see she was no longer awake. He leaned her back in the chair and made a sling for her arm out of the cloth. He then carried her over to Abigail's, explained what happened and tucked her into bed, minding her arm.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Jack had laid in bed all night thinking about Elizabeth. When they'd been courting he had thought of her often when he slept. He would always dream about her brunette tresses spilling over the pillow next to him. It's strange that it all felt so long ago now, but he felt very lonely tonight. She could've been really hurt and it was his fault that she had been hurt. He wanted to ask her a dozen times last night why she had ridden off so furiously into the pitch-black night to see him. Abigail had said she wanted to talk to him but what about? Their dinner had gone wonderfully, she was very understanding.

In the early morning, he finished his coffee; he'd slept very little and would need the caffeine to keep him awake all day. He wandered over at first light to Abigail's café. He knew Abigail woke very early in the morning to start cooking, so he knocked on her door. He held his hat in his hands twirling it, a nervous habit he'd picked up ever since he'd met Elizabeth. At this moment, he remembered standing in the Saloon telling Elizabeth that he cared very deeply for her, it brought a smile to his face.

"Jack! I've been expecting you," she smiled and let him pass into the lounge. She shut the door, locked it and passed a pre-made cup of coffee to him.

"Thanks…how is she?" he said, trying unsuccessfully to mask his concern.

"She slept through the night, she's still sleeping," Abigail noticed that Jack's eyes lingered a few seconds longer on the staircase than usual. Jack nodded and smile.

"Ok. That's good." He smiled at Abigail. He knew it was wrong and he wholly trusted Abigail with his life but he would only believe Elizabeth was ok when he saw it for himself.

"You can go upstairs and have a look for yourself," almost reading his mind. Abigail knew him far too well.

"No." he shook his head but his mind was focused on getting up those stairs "It wouldn't be appropriate,"

"It would be fine," Jack decided it would plague his mind all day until he saw her healthy and well. He nodded and put down his mug on the table and ascended the stairs. Slowly and carefully making his way up them as though a perpetrator would suddenly jump out at him.

He got to the top of the stairs and started to lose his nerve. He had never seen Elizabeth's bedroom, he couldn't imagine what he was walking into. He pushed the door ajar slightly and saw her sleeping peacefully in bed. Abigail had obviously been sitting with her because there was a chair next to her bed. He sat down and took her hand in both of his. She looked so peaceful. He sat in the chair and felt his eyes slowly begin to shut.

Abigail walked in later to check on Elizabeth, she'd made a promise to Jack to keep a good eye on her. When she walked into Elizabeth's room, she saw Jack sitting in the chair with his fingertips just touching Elizabeth's hand. His head was down and he was fast asleep. Abigail picked up a blanket and draped it over Jack, he must be exhausted, she thought. She decided to leave them alone and go back to the café, if anyone asked for Constable Thornton, she'd tell them, she hadn't seen him.

Elizabeth woke up slightly sore. She looked down, her arm was still in a sling, she had thought that, that was a ridiculous dream but then she followed her other hand and looked over to Jack. He was asleep in his uniform and he looked adorable. She almost squealed in excitement, he must still care for me otherwise why would he be here? she thought. He had a blanket over him which means he must've been sitting at her bedside for a while. She moved her hand so that she was holding on to his. She'd never realised before but his hands were so much bigger than hers, they were like a bear's paws.

Suddenly, his head bolted straight up right and he looked at their entwined hands. It felt nice, he'd missed their companionship over the past few weeks. He lifted his head and smiled, she was awake, sitting up in the bed and staring at him. He squeezed her hand but then felt as though he should leave perhaps it was uncomfortable him being here in her bedroom. It definitely was inappropriate, if Florence Blakley found out, she'd cry to high heavens! Although that would be funny to see, he thought.

"I should probably go," he said but never letting go of her hand or moving from the chair.

"Don't," Jack looked up at her, her face looked vulnerable "stay," she sighed "please," she asked looking at the bedsheet and then she looked at him.

"Okay," he smiled. She seemed more settled and comfortable after that.

Jack looked to her bedside table and saw a book, he gestured towards the book "do you want me to read to you?"

"That'd be nice," he picked the blanket and placed it over Elizabeth. Their faces were so close to one another that Elizabeth could feel his breath on her face. If she reached up, just slightly, she could kiss him. She really wanted to. It was burning inside of her.

She sat comfortably listening to him read her book. She didn't tell Jack that she had already read the book front to back because it sounded so much better in his voice. It got to a chapter in the book where the main characters have explicit relations and Jack felt himself blushing and his voice no louder than a whisper. Elizabeth couldn't help but hide her head underneath the blanket and smile. She'd never seen Constable Jack Thornton blush or be embarrassed before and it was quite amusing.

A few days went by and Elizabeth still had her arm in a sling. She was struggling slightly but at times she wished her arm would stay this way because Jack was constantly at her side. He walked her to school and carried her basket. He walked her back from school and church carrying all her books. It felt like the time they used to share together. They hadn't talked about their fight but everything felt normal and she really wanted it to stay that way.

Jack whistled to himself, he'd been quite happy the last few days. He and Elizabeth were spending lots of time together. In fact, they were heading out for a walk this evening. Bill wandered in to the Jail and smirked.

"Hey Bill. Can I help you with something?"

"Getting ready for your date, I see!" Jack decided his vest and jeans would be appropriate tonight. He looked over and Bill was still smirking.

"It's not a date, Bill. Two friends going for a walk." However, much Jack wished it was.

"A walk in the evening, whilst the sun is setting," he sighed "yeah sure, that's not a date at all," Bill said sarcastically.

"Can I enquire, as to whether or not you two have addressed your courtship?" Bill asked. A few of the ladies have asked him repeatedly and he'd decided if he got the answer right from the horse's mouth then surely they'd leave him alone.

That stumped Jack "no, we haven't discussed it." But their fight wasn't important now, all that mattered was that they were spending time together and things were back to normal.

"Don't you think you should?" Bill sat down in the rocking chair nearest the wood-burning stove. "Unless, you're not interested in a courtship with Elizabeth. Totally understandable really, she did hurt you." Bill could tell, that even though Jack was pretending not to listen, he was hearing every single word.

It wasn't Bill's intention to cause a rift, quite the opposite, he knew that if everything was laid out in the open they would be a stronger and more united couple. Keeping things bottled up or even not discussing problems was where cracks would start to appear in the relationship "Well, I best be off," he got up and patted Jack on the shoulder and left. He'd given poor Jack plenty to think about.

Jack and Elizabeth had walked round the lake nearest the church but Elizabeth could tell that something was wrong with Jack. He wasn't very chatty and his eyes were everywhere but on her, which made her sad. She'd hoped that spending time together would reinstate their courtship and their fight would be long over. She didn't know whether he was interested in her as a courtship or as just a friend. She hadn't felt this way since before the Billy Hamilton incident, where she couldn't tell if he was jealous or just being difficult.

Jack needed to know why she did what she did and he more than an ever wanted to tell her off but it wasn't his place. She seemed happy and comfortable and it was driving him crazy. Jack stopped walking and turned to her, his face was serious and his body rigid. "What you did the other night was reckless and stupid!" Elizabeth was shocked and her face showed it, she knew he was going to lecture her about it, he always did, but his face appeared really concerned and severely angry. "You're not an experienced rider! What would've happened if I hadn't rode back to town when I did! You're lucky that a dislocated shoulder was all you ended up with!" he sighed and put his hands on his hips. He felt a relief wash over his body after letting that out. "And another thing I have no idea what possessed you to ride out in the pitch black…" he was interrupted by Elizabeth grabbing hold of his vest and placing her lips to his.

The shock only lasted a second and then he kissed her back with as much fervour as she was giving. He had missed this, it was no lie that he had laid up at night thinking about her kissing him. He kept his hands firmly placed on her hips and was overjoyed when he could feel Elizabeth snuggled into him, he often forgot how small and dainty she was.

There was silence after they'd finished kissing and they walked back to town in stunned silence. It was comfortable but confusing silence. As they reached the Jail, Jack decided it was time they had that long-awaited talk. He gestured to the Jail and they both went in and sat down. Jack put fire on the stove and gave a cursory pat to Rip's head, who was on his fifth nap of the day. Elizabeth sat down and was quite unsure what he wanted to say. She hoped it wasn't something bad.

"I think we need to talk." He said. He hadn't wanted to have this talk but he didn't know where they stood and it puzzled him.

"Ok. What about?" Elizabeth smiled. She knew it was stupid to ask but there really was a menagerie of things lately. Their courtship, their fight and that incredible kiss that just happened. She wondered if it had always been that amazing and soft or if there was that much passion between them that had caused that wonderful feeling when they kissed.

He stared at her dumbfounded, he needed to tell her how he felt but that wasn't his strong area of expertise. Elizabeth could see he was struggling, she could tell when he started pacing the room that this wasn't comfortable for him. "We had a fight, you ended our courtship, yet lo and behold you kiss me less than ten minutes ago…" he ran his hands through his hair.

"I didn't mean for that to happen and I've regretted it ever since," she was surprised when he took a step back and looked at the floor. Jack knew it was too good to be true, they kissed and she regrets that. When is he going to let these feelings for Elizabeth disappear and stop holding on to something that will never happen, he thought.

She didn't understand why he was being this way when she told him that her ending their courtship was mistake. He was rubbing his stubble around his chin area and felt quite hollow "you regret our kiss?" his voice no louder than a whisper.

"No!" she got up and walked over to him but he still didn't look up at her "I regret ending our courtship, I said those words in anger and I didn't mean them. I saw your face and knew there was no going back. Then I saw you with Faith and it appeared that you'd moved on." He finally looked up at her and part of her wished he hadn't. She saw the emotions whirling around in his eyes and for the first time she couldn't read his expression. She finally asked the question that she'd been worrying about for weeks "have you moved on?" she whispered.

He contemplated his answer and then took a page from his mother's handbook "do I need to?" his mother had always answered a question with a question.

"I'm not sure," she answered. Jack knew she was searching his face and could tell she was getting annoyed. But he wasn't about to let himself be made a fool of again.

"What do you want from me, Elizabeth?" he needed answers from her. He wished so badly that she would come over to him and kiss him and tell him that it was all in the past.

That was a loaded question and it stunned her that he said it so blandly. "I want us to be normal again!" she said.

"I gave you that! We sat down at dinner a few nights ago and we got along well, I told you we could be friends and you agreed!" She huffed and went to sit down in the rocking chair.

"I don't want to be friends Jack!" he looked confused but more than ever he looked hurt.

"I don't understand!" he told her "You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met!" he sat on the edge of his desk and crossed his hands over his chest.

She walked over to him and held his hand in her good one. She was thankful when he didn't pull away. He looked at her "why did you come after me that night? Couldn't you have waited for me to get back to town, what was so important that you couldn't wait for me?" she studied the floor before she determined that he should know why and then when he did know the reason, he could decide whether or not he still cared for her.

"I wanted you to know that I didn't want to be only-friends," he sighed and stared at her in bewilderment. "I wanted you to know that I was sorry for ending our courtship and that," she sighed, losing her nerve but Jack started making circles with his thumb on her hand and it encouraged her to carry on "I hoped that you would take me back, if you still cared for me, that is,"

"Do you still care for me?" she asked him. If he didn't care for her still, then this was pointless discussion.

"I never stopped," she smiled and couldn't believe that this was happening. "You are the only woman I have ever truly loved in my life," he lifted her chin and kissed her. They stood there with Jack perched on his desk and Elizabeth in between his legs kissing. He was glad he locked the door when he came in otherwise they could've been scolded for being inappropriate in the Jail, even though they were only kissing.

Jack was in heaven, he was kissing the woman he loved and it felt so perfect. If anyone was to ask him his name right now, he wouldn't be able to tell them. He already knew long ago, that Elizabeth was the woman he was going to grow old with and he longed for the chance to start a family with her but it was too soon.

He walked Elizabeth home before it got too heated and he kissed her at the door. She smiled and kissed him again. He was so peaceful that night when he laid in bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about Elizabeth. He fell asleep content and slept through the night, he hadn't slept that well in weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Two weeks went by and everything was good. Elizabeth's dislocated shoulder had healed perfectly and she was no longer in any pain. She was thankful to Jack, if he hadn't come to find her, she dreaded to think what would've happened to her. She smiled as she looked in the mirror at her dress, she and Jack were going strong and she was really happy. He still liked to carry her basket and things to and from church and school. It was nice that he did those things for her. She felt like she had her best friend back.

She glanced at the clock nearest her bed and realised Jack would be there at any moment. Since it was the weekend and there was no school, Jack had offered to continue to teach her how to ride a horse, again. He said she needed close supervision and a watchful eye. He was still lecturing her on riding off into the wilderness the night she dislocated her arm but if she hadn't they might've never gotten back together.

There was a knock on the door and she went down to answer it. She was shocked to her core to find Charles smiling on the porch. "I knew I'd find you here!" he hugged her. She was happy that he was here but he hadn't sent word of his arrival in Hope Valley.

Jack was saddling up both the horses and was whistling to himself, he was surprised that Elizabeth wasn't already here. He'd packed a picnic on the horse, he thought it would be romantic, he had all her favourites courtesy of Abigail. It was getting late, perhaps she was contemplating what dress to wear, he laughed to himself. He waited a while longer and he started to worry that something had happened to her. He went over to the café and knocked on the door.

"Elizabeth!" he sighed, grateful to see her unharmed. "Are you aware you're late! It's fine, I have nothing else going on today." His smile disappeared when he took note of her expression and she looked worried. He wandered past her inside, ready to attack anyone who dared try to hurt him or Elizabeth. His fears were replaced with annoyance when he saw Charles sitting in the lounge, this was one part of their fight that they hadn't discussed.

"Jack," Charles got up and shook his hand. He always thought that Charles had a sixth sense and would turn up when he knew that he and Elizabeth were doing really well. He could swoop in and destroy everything in a matter of seconds.

"Charles," he faked a smile at him and pretended everything was ok. He wanted to leave and preferably take Elizabeth with him, over his shoulder like a caveman. Although he knew that she would not respond well to that. "You know I have some overdue paperwork that really needs to be tackled. I think I'll go and catch up on that," he went to leave. Charles sat back down, smirking to himself.

"Jack," she said. She went after him out the door but he was clearly happy to leave and was rushing to the Jail. When they got inside the Jail, he sat down at his desk, as though nothing had happened. He picked up a pen and began writing down his 'to do list' for the day, now that he wasn't spending it with 'his love'.

"Jack," he looked up at her "are you angry with me?" she asked. She could understand if he was but they were friends, she never had any interest in Charles.

"Why is it, when I think things are going really great, they suddenly aren't?" she could tell he was angry but it worried her when he was talking in his normal voice because that meant he was on the verge of 'shutting down'. When things became too much for him especially when feelings were involved Jack would just stop talking and ignore her.

"He turned up out of the blue. He never sent word he was coming, he knocked, I opened the door thinking it was you and it was Charles." She was genuinely disappointed that it wasn't Jack, she'd hoped to have a kiss whilst on their ride. Obviously discretely, they didn't need the judgement of others playing a role in their courtship.

"Ok," he wasn't looking at her. She smelt wonderful though, her lavender scent was filling the room, as it usually did. Perhaps this wasn't a big deal, she was right, he trusted her impeccably.

"Ok?" she was annoyed now. She hated it when he did that and he knew it. He stood up and put his hands on her waist. She looked at him and then found herself sitting on his desk. She blushed because one hand lingered on her waist and the other was putting stray strands of hair behind her ear. He leant down and kissed her. Elizabeth was so warm and excited by his advances, she placed one of her hands around his strong bicep and another was playing with his hair above his ear. He smelt strong and woodsy, she adored him.

They stopped kissing long enough, for both to laugh. Jack laughed that kind and unreserved laugh that she always thought he shared only with her. She couldn't help but smile.

Something caught her eye as it shifted and there was Charles with a disgusted expression on his face. She looked at Jack and he shifted his gaze from her to the floor. Charles left the Jail and slammed the door behind him. Jack shuffled over to let her get up and leave him. With that she saw the hurt look on his face, he was trying to hide it but she saw it in his eyes. His eyes were always a clear indicator of where he was and how he was feeling. At that moment, it all clicked, he wasn't jealous of Charles, he was envious, she kept running away from Jack to chase after Charles. She didn't love Charles but her actions could suggest that she had more than friendly-feelings for him. Jack wasn't angry that Charles was here in Hope Valley but he knew that Elizabeth was going to rush off and defend their actions to him and leave him, here, all alone…again.

To his surprise she didn't move, she smiled and grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt and kissed him. "Is my teacher ready to give me a lesson?" she asked him in a flirty tone.

"What?" his mind was so full of her, he didn't understand the question.

"Our riding lesson?" she giggled at him.

"Yes, he is!" He grabbed his hat, took hold of her waist and lifted her off his desk. He was sure that whenever he worked at this desk now, memories of Elizabeth's bottom sitting on it would surely arouse him.

He took hold of her hand and led her out of the Jail to where the horses sat. They headed out of town to the pasture fields and they galloped and raced each other. It was truly a lovely day despite Charles' abrupt appearance.

"You know I'm sad that you got two horses," she said, feigning sadness. They had stopped galloping and were just simply trotting side by side.

"Why?"

"I liked it when you were teaching me how to ride and were right behind me." She smiled thinking back to it. He had been so close, she could feel his breath on her neck and it made her blush.

"Well, I shall try and endeavour to do that again sometime," he laughed. Then he frowned "I did something bad earlier when we were kissing," he admitted.

"It can't have been that bad, I'm still smiling thinking about it!" she said. She would be thinking about his big strong biceps for days now, how they lifted her onto the desk as though she had the weight of a feather. How he'd kissed her with so much passion, it made her warm just thinking about it.

"About Charles…" Elizabeth interrupted him.

"Jack, I don't want to talk about Charles. I know he's in a mood with me but I don't care."

"I knew he was there!" he said it so quick that she was sure she must've heard him wrong.

She pulled the horses reins and stopped, she got off the horse. Jack did the same and watched with a keen eye how she would react. He needed to be honest with her and he knew if he didn't say something now that he would regret it.

She turned to him and gave him her teacher expression. She kept hold of the horse's reins. When she finally spoke, her voice sounded shaky and hurt "Did you instigate that whole thing knowing he was there?"

"No!" he sighed "We were kissing and you were pulling me in for more, I noticed something move out of the corner of my eye and saw it was him." Jack put his hands on his hips and hoped that this didn't ruin what they'd built that last couple of weeks.

He took hold of both of her hands "Elizabeth, if someone had asked me my name at that moment, I couldn't have answered them. I didn't stop because it didn't register at the time," she thought he sounded genuine and he could've not told her.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't want to keep things from you." it was the truth, plain and simple. "It felt nice though,"

"What?" she said, surprised by his words.

"One-upping Charles," he laughed.

She put a hand around his waist and saw the look of shock across his face. She then kissed him hard on the mouth "let's get back on the horses!"

"You're truly not angry with me?" he clarified.

"No. I'm lucky to have you," she truly meant it and she really loved him.


End file.
